Russian Knight
by alimination602
Summary: Assassins Creed Brotherhood: While open conflict rages across Roma the war secretly spreads across continental Europe. Now the taint of conflict has touched the Russian capital city of Moscow and even those may have never known this war existed may be about to be consumed in its flames.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Russian Knight

The vast frozen city state of Muscovy was once more on the brink of another harsh and bitter winter, the open mountainous landscape already white with a fresh falling of thick snow. The biting cold and frost covered roads however proved little hindrance to the local inhabitants who persevered regardless, the paths remaining lively with carts moving to and from the city.

One such piece of traffic was an unassuming carriage carrying three figures dressed in rough black cloaks with a fourth, a hired local, serving as the driver.

"I still don't know why we're here" the figure sitting furthest forward finally spoke over the looming whistle of the wind.

"Be quiet!" the second person snapped sharply, clutching the thick cloak tighter to them self in an effort to hold back the cold.

"I mean why send three apprentices to perform the task of a single novice" the first retorted.

"It is because that is what the Master ordered of us" the figure sitting at the rear of the cart spoke to silence their two companions. "It is not our place to question his will, merely carry out his orders"

The cart finally crested the top of the hill, finally coming within sight of the city itself, its grand wall a bulwark against any who would dare to claim her. The proud Russian capital was one of the strongest cities in the known world. It would be difficult to claim her, impossible to hold her for long, such was the city of Moscow. It appeared they had arrived.

"The city of Moscow, she shall serve as a fine stage for our performance" the third figure spoke. "Let us hope that our co-stars dare emerge to play their roles"

"And that we prove the better actors" another spoke, a foreboding truth in their words for the task which lay before them could have far deeper reaching consequences than just their lives.

The cart rumbled onwards in silence, slowly approaching the main city gate where a bottle neck had emerged in the road, a squad of city guards standing watch over the entrance questioning travellers and searching their carts and property as need be. Slowly the cart trundled forward in the line towards what would be the first real test of their skill.

"Halt!" the guard ordered, bringing the horse drawn carriage to a stop short of breaching the perimeter guard station. The guard, dressed in thick winter fur coat, stepped forward to stand beside the front of the cart. "Get down" the guard barked at the driver, forcing him to step down from his perch and be ushered away out of earshot of his passengers, likely to be endlessly questioned regarding his cart and his travel plans. The other guards quickly set about checking the cart itself. Although with no cargo to paw through and no valuables left carelessly vulnerable the guard busied himself with questioning the passengers. "Where are you coming from?" the guard asked none of them in particular.

"Toulouse" the passenger closest replied bluntly in a low, hushed tone.

The guard, clearly unsatisfied by the vagueness of the answer, swiftly asked another. "What business do you have in the city?"

"Work" another vague answer that gave him little to understand their intentions.

"What trade?" the guard asked.

"Whatever work is available" the passenger turned away, as though they did not wish the guard to see the untruth in their words. "Just trying to make an honest living"

"Pull down your hood" the guard ordered sharply.

"Excuse me?" the passenger asked

"I said remove your hood" the guard repeated, the anger clearly seeping into his voice.

"Surely you have better things to look upon than the frostbitten features of a weary traveller?"

"I will not repeat myself again" the guard reached for the longsword at his belt, clasping the handle in anticipation of battle as well as a clear warning.

The passenger silently stepped down from the cart to stand before the Russian soldier, piercing blue eyes staring at him from beneath the hood. Unnerved by his passenger's boldness he prepared to unsheathe his sword in anticipation of an attack. Instead the figure simply reached up to hold the rim of their hood in their hands, without hesitation they threw the light material back over their head to reveal snow white skin topped with a cascade of chocolate brown hair flowing down the back of their neck to pool in the cup of their hood. "You seem surprised?" the passenger replied.

"No, it's just..." the guard fumbled his words past his shivering lips. "We do not see many women travelling alone in the wasteland"

The woman capitalized upon his mental vulnerability as she would a sword fighter who had sacrificed his footing for a killing blow. She knew that there were only two things a male of the species was willing to believe about a female, either that she is helpless or that she finds him attractive. The reality was that at any moment she could have drawn any number of a varied arsenal of weapons concealed about her person and cut his neck, or another part of his vital anatomy, in the time it took him to draw a breath. "I assure you that I am not alone in the wasteland" she glanced at her accomplices. "And I guarantee that we are far from helpless"

"Yuri!" the booming voice of the guard captain swiftly drew the soldier's attention from his rebellious passenger. "Are you sleeping on job again?"

"Guard captain" the Russian soldier turned to be greeted by the guard captain swiftly approaching, the soldier quickly snapped his superior a crisp salute.

"What is taking you so long?" the guard captain demanded.

The soldier was quick to offer a response. "Sir, I was just checking the passengers and-"

"That's enough soldier" the guard captain turned to face the hooded woman. "You have been cleared to enter the city. Now hurry it up, I've got another dozen of you to get through"

The woman gave a respectful bow to the guard leader. "Thank you Captain"

"Just don't cause any crap in my city" the captain placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Or you shall meet me again and I promise I shall not be as accommodating"

The woman loaded silently into the back of the cart alongside her companions, the driver emerging from amongst the collection of guards appearing completely unscathed although likely a few gold pieces lighter, a donation to the 'City Guard Retirement Fund'.

The cart resumed its slow advance, passing through the heavily guarded cordon towards the vast city wall which separated the city from the rest of the world. There was now nothing standing between them and the city at large, now they could begin.

"Remember" the group leader sitting at the rear of the carriage leant forward to whisper to her accomplices. "No Italian"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- City in Winter

The crude cart ground to an unsteady halt in the bustling centre of the vast Russian metropolis. It seemed that not even the city could be free from winter's cold grasp and the streets remained covered with a thick layer of snow despite the best efforts of the workers to clear it.

"Alright" the driver turned back in his seat to face his passengers. "Everybody out"

With silent acceptance the three women stepped down from the cart to finally stand upon the frozen ground of Russia itself. The leader of the group stepped to the front of the cart and wordlessly handed over the purse of gold pieces the driver had been promised for his services. Having collected his payment he was eager to simply move on to his next task, leaving his passengers to their business and quickly slipping his cart into the sea of traffic populating the city centre.

The dim moonlight guided their way towards their final destination within the city. The three figures quickly assimilated themselves into the bustle awash in the darkened streets, their thick cloaks and hoods allowing them to remain faceless to passing onlookers, another anonymous character in a sea of crowds. It was only a brief walk to their target but it gave each of them a chance to contemplate on what lay ahead. Even though they had only known eachother for a relatively short time they had trained together for this assignment for months and believed themselves to be fully prepared for what lay ahead.

Fina Tabani was the youngest of the group at eighteen years old. In her previous life her father had been a talented Blacksmith within the city of Roma, affording her a simple but happy life working with her mother and two younger brothers either in the smithy or delivering orders across the region. When the Borgia had risen to power they swiftly requisitioned all skilled craftsmen into their service. When her father refused to craft armour for Borgia soldiers their entire family had paid with their lives. It had only been a harsh twist of fate that Fina had been delivering orders in Florence when the attack had come, sparing her life only so she could endure a far worse fate as an orphan in a city ruled by those who murdered her family. Upon discovering her families tragic fate upon her return, taking her father's favourite sword in her hand, she had immediately set out into the city with the full intention of killing the first Borgia patrol she encountered. It soon emerged that, however, revenge would not come to her as easily as she had first anticipated, and it was only the timely intervention of a mysterious stranger that had prevented her from becoming a casualty in a war she had never wished to be a part of, until now.

Alessia Saba, twenty one, had been born the daughter of a noble Florentine merchant with trading links established all across the civilised world. When she had come of age her father had been quick to appoint her a political husband in the form of a Borgia Captain who could secure Borgia support of his entire continental trade routes. When Alessia flatly refused her father threatened to formally disown her, Alessia swiftly embraced exile of her own choosing and began travelling the Italian countryside in search of some form of belonging or sanctuary. Eventually she found her way to Roma where upon the men hired by her father swiftly caught up with her, claiming they had been paid a small fortune to return her home. It was then she first met the man who protected her from any further attempts for her father to find her, the man who had appeared as if from nowhere and cut down the mercenaries with a single swift strike of his hand. Since that day her father had yet to learn of her true whereabouts despite repeated attempts to find her.

Velia Zacria, twenty, on the other hand had been a hunter living in the foothills around the city of Roma with her father, learning his skills and his craft in the hopes of carrying on his trade. She was unique among the initiates in that she had chosen to actively seek out the brotherhood in an effort to hone her skills as both a hunter of animals as well as a hunter of men.

Although they were all apprentices by rank Alessia was technically the leader whilst in the field, now they had been selected for his task. They are Assassins, and they were here in search of the Templars.

"It's an interesting place" Alessia remarked, standing across the empty street from the home of a Russian nobleman in the centre of the city.

"It's far too extravagant" Velia scoffed. "All these decorations and windows and open ledges make the place almost indefensible if it was ever attacked"

"I guess the architects never anticipated a bunch of Italian nutters running and jumping up his walls when he designed the place" Fina remarked. "I'm guessing that the front door is out of the question?"

The swift eyes of the three women scanned across the surface of the building, while the uninitiated may only have seen the extravagant detailing and the wide open windows all they saw was the acrobats' playground. "Let's go" Alessia said.

In near prefect synchronisation the three of them reached up to hold the tie of their cloaks between their fingers, tugging on the knot which kept the loose fabric in place the material flowed effortlessly across their shoulders to pool at their feat in an unceremonious heap. Revealed beneath were the Masyaf white robes of the Assassins as well as the vast array of weapons and other deadly implements they had secured to their outfits.

Each had their own preferred choice of weapons which reflected their preferred individual forms. Alessia had a longsword secured at her belt for close range duelling as well as form fitting leather armour to offer protection from blunt strikes. Fina preferred the use of a short blade and throwing knives, allowing her to strike swiftly at her enemies most vulnerable points before they had any opportunity to react, let alone retaliate. Velia continued to use the Crossbow her father had trained her with since childhood and combined with her hidden blades it allowed for silent death at range. Velia also chose to sacrifice armour for mobility and weapons, allowing her freedom to move as she pleased to kill silently at any range.

Without the burden of their heavy cloaks weighing down upon their shoulders the three apprentices suddenly leapt into swift action, charging across the street they quickly clambered up onto their chosen footholds on the side of the building. Alessia had selected the most direct route using the ornaments and detailing as launch points from which to catapult herself up onto the next handhold above. Fina had decided on using the large pile of crates stacked in the ally alongside the house, leaping on top of it to grab the ledge above she hoisted herself up onto the window ledge and began moving across to the next vantage point. Although once again Velia appeared to have been inspired in her choice of movement, using the cargo lift to instantly vault herself up onto the opposite rooftop across the street from the intended target. From the vantage point Velia utilized the heavy cable strung between the buildings to cross the street with ease and begin descending down the face of the target building. It had now become a race, and although their starting positions were very different their objective remained the same, a single open window high on the wall their gateway into the grand building.

The icy ledges proved a far greater challenge to the young apprentices than those they had trained on in Roma, which simply made the experience interesting. The three individuals were swiftly closing in on the open window in the centre of the building. Alessia was the first to reach it, placing her hand onto the ledge, ready to pull herself up inside in a single fluid motion, just as Velia leapt down from her perch above and swung herself through the opening. Alessia dragged herself in through the open window and flopped unceremoniously down onto the floor on the other side. Glancing up she was met with piercing gaze of her companion Velia standing over her, a smile curved across her lips. "I win"

"You know" the last of their retinue emerged into the room in a flurry of snow white robes. "They really shouldn't leave third story windows open at night, anyone could just walk right in" Fina joked. "Still, it is a nice place he's got set up here, for a Templar"

Alessia hefted herself onto her feet, brushing her robes clear in a flurry of disturbed ice crystals. "This is actually the home of a contact within the Brotherhood"

It appeared they had emerged into the main living room of a larger estate; having just leapt to here from the frozen wasteland outside made them feel as though they had been teleported to some other world. The three women slowly began to pace their own routes through the room, the entire space was decorated lavishly with silk throws, golden or gem decorated ornaments and the walls lined with artistic masterpieces from across the world.

Fina idly strolled into the centre of the room; turning on her heel she scanned her eyes across the entirety of the room in a single motion. "I like the colour scheme he's going for, very soothing " Fina's spin slowed as she flopped down onto the sofa dominating the entirety of the centre of the living space, feeling herself forming into the seat. "Yeah" Fina threw her booted feet up onto the polished table in front of her, the crude leather of her boots scarring the flawless surface with light scuffs and cosmetic marks. "I could get used to this.

"Just remember that we are not even supposed to be here, this Templar territory" Velia warned. "We must be prepared for anything"

"Come on" Fina brushed the ill omen aside dismissively. "We've only just got here; we haven't even made a move against them yet. There's no way the Templars could know about us-"

"You can never know" Velia interjected. "Only suspect" to quote the scriptures to another apprentice was a harsh blow to the young woman's sense of pride. Although they were brothers in arms and close friends the intense training and looming stigma of women as warriors drove them hard. When they clashed there was no force on earth which could separate them. Fina's hand slowly drifted down to clasp the hilt of one of her throwing knives between her fingers, Velia flicked her forearm in preparation to release her hidden blade concealed in her bracer.

Alessia stepped into the centre of the room, eager to break the engagement before it could begin in earnest. "Can we please deal with the situation at hand and try to kill each other later?"

Fina and Velia turned to face their mutual friend and temporary field leader. "As you wish" each returned their weapons to their sheaths. Velia and Fina silently sat up on the sofa together, Alessia accepting the seat across from them separated by a low table. "Don't get too comfortable, we've got work to do"

Alessia reached down to open a pouch at the belt of her robes, retrieving a folded piece of paper, unfurling it to reveal a detailed map of the city of Moscow herself. "Remember that we are not here as Italian Assassins, but members of the Russian aristocracy" Alessia pointed a finger to the centre of the map. "This is the residence of our target, Count Mikhail Raum" Alessia glanced up, expecting a contribution from her companions. Velia and Fina stared back at her with expressions of serene calmness as though they expected the name should have held some significance to them. Clearly they had both neglected to properly research their target before arriving in the city; Alessia would be responsible for filling them in on the situation. "As a member of the Russian aristocracy he has held sway over the leadership of the city state for the past several decades through bribes, intimidation and murder"

"Another corrupt nobleman" Velia interjected. "They are a florin a dozen in Roma, why bother sending us after him?"

"We are here not because of who he is, but because of what he holds" Alessia responded.

"Suddenly uncovered your cryptic side have you?" Fina laughed.

Alessia resumed her briefing. "Tomorrow night the Count is hosting a party for the cities wealthiest and most influential nobles"

Like a flash from nowhere a dagger emerged in Finas hand and swiftly in flight, striking directly over the marked target on the map, likely splintering the finely crafted wood table top beneath. "So we crash his party, grab the item and maybe have a quick glass of wine at the dinner table before we disappear in a thick cloud of smoke from right under the nose of the Count himself"

"Not exactly" Alessia grabbed the hilt of the dagger and yanked it free of the wood, placing it down on the map alongside the impact point. "Our task is to infiltrate the party undetected, find our way into the Counts office and secure the objective"

"And how exactly do you plan for us to be able to just walk right into a heavily guarded society function as we are?" Velia asked, a wave of her hand indicating their snow white assassin clothes. "I may be a master of natural camouflage but even I do not believe I am capable of concealing myself in the middle of a high class ball dressed in leather armour and carrying a crossbow"

Alessia was quick to respond. "I anticipated that likely pitfall and have already arranged for our contact to provide suitable disguises-"

"You mean clothes?" Fina suddenly perked up upon the mere mention of one of her favourite things.

"Yes" Alessia replied flatly. "Our contact has provided us with several outfits and dresses we may use-"

"Dresses?" Fina asked with barely contained glee. "Where are they?"

"In the bedroom I would assume" Alessia pointed her finger off deeper into the house. "But there are still other aspects of the operation which we need to disc-"

However the young apprentice was already up in leaps and bounds and swiftly ran across the room before darting through the open bedroom door.

Velia glanced back at their leader. "Meeting adjourned?"

"For now" Alessia admitted, rising from her seat to follow Velia into the bedroom they found their companion with her nose buried in the closet bursting with long flowing dresses and gowns like a hound with its snout in a rabbit burrow.

Fine clothing was something which truly resonated with her. Growing up as the daughter of a labourer almost all of her clothes had been rough and ready durable work wear. But even as a girl she had always dreamed of wearing the fine dresses she had seen wore by the wives and daughters of fine Venetian noblemen. Fina removed a long flowing green dress from the closet, holding it to her chest she sized it for fit. To feel the soft material between her fingers was almost unreal, the very thought that she might soon wear it to attend a society event was positively divine. "What do you think?" she turned to her companions for their opinion. "Do you think it goes with my eyes?"

"Its certainly very, long" Alessia noted that even on a reasonably tall girl like Fina the dress pooled at her feet and would likely leave the wearer stumbling over their own dress if they made any attempt to walk at any reasonable pace.

Velia stepped forward; reaching inside of the closet she removed another dress in tranquil blue like the surface of a still pond. "Very impractical design" Velia held the dress in her hands analysing it with the same cold efficiency as she would check her weapons every day. "I think I may need to make a few modifications"

"You can't!" Finas face was aghast with horror at the mere implication, snatching the garment from her friend and clutching it to her chest as if she wished to harm it. "This one is absolutely divine" Fina plucked another dress from the rail, holding it at arm's length as if offering a bloody morsel to appease a hungry fiend. "Here, take this one it's horrid"

Velia passed her eyes over the dress Fina had offered her; it was fiery red with low cut shoulders and frilly black trim. It appeared a rather fine piece, what Fina found distasteful about it Velia was not entirely sure of. Velia accepted the offering with a look which Alessia feared would begin another argument, unless she interjected swiftly. "Since you two are now quite familiar with your disguises may we please return to the task at hand?"

"Very well" Fina admitted. "But I get to try one of the dresses" without waiting for a response Fina quickly disappeared behind the antique screen decorated with fine gold trim and the painted images of deer in the thick forests to change into her newly acquired outfit.

"Now that we have our disguises we are nearly prepared to go out" Alessia continued her interrupted briefing. "The only remaining problem remaining may be you two-"

"Us?" Fina asked from across the divide that separated them. "What about us?"

"Because we weren't brought up as good little noble girls" Velia interjected, anticipating Alessia's concerns. "Don't forget where you are now, slumming it in the shadows with the rest of us"

"I was the daughter of a nobleman growing up in the cultural heart of Florence" Alessia continued. "I learned high class society as a child and chose to leave it; you two never learnt it at all. We are attending a high class occasion of the Russian aristocracy; these affairs carry a certain arcane etiquette, a medium of decorum and established codes of behaviour which governs these events"

"Of course there is, there always is with these pompous snobs" Velia groaned.

"They may be self absorbed but they may also identify any who are not their own without fault. We shall have to seriously prepare if we are to have any hope of deceiving them, naturally if neither of you are capable of carrying off the role of a fine Russian lady the plan isn't worth pursuing"

Fina finally emerged from behind the screen, draped in the flowing green dress which did indeed reach to her feet and pool across the floor, forcing her to lift the front of her dress as she walked out in front of her companions. "What, you don't think we can act like ladies?"

Fina turned on her heel and entered into a graceful spin, the flowing ruffle of her dress fluttering in an upwash of fabric. Trailing out of the spin she lowered herself into a graceful bow. "Excuse me, sir" Fina raised her head to face Velia. "May I have the honour of a dance?"

A rare smile curled Velia's lips as she mimicked Finas formal bow. "My pleasure mi lady"

Velia took Finas offered hand in hers, her free hand clasping Finas slim waist in preparation of the first dancing stance. Velia led Fina in a series of graceful steps across the bedroom floor. Whilst to the untrained eye it appeared an admirable attempt at a complex form to any who had studied the art it remained clear that they were merely parodying the true form.

"A valiant attempt, but that was not what I meant. As the home we inhabit is owned by a nobleman and his wife we were only able to secure two invitations to the Counts event. We do not have time to secure another invitation through proper channels or create an accurate forgery and any report of an influential guest losing their invitation will quickly arouse the suspicion of guards. I am we'll have to find another way in"

Velia was the first to dare ask the question. "And how exactly do you plan to get in?"

The evening finally drew in, the night carrying with it the biting cold of a Russian winter which persisted to bite at their exposed cheeks and shoulders, hastening their desire to be inside and quickening their pace as they made their way towards the manor house where the party was to be held.

"Why am I dressed as the maid?" Velia asked through clenched teeth, fighting to avoid shattering her façade in the middle of the crowded street.

"Because you were the one who best fit the outfit" Alessia replied. In stark contrast to Alessia dressed in a flowing blue gown and Fina wearing the same emerald green dress she had already modelled for her partners Velia was clothed in the drab grey rags of a lowly serving girl.

"And you've got that poor and downtrodden look completely sold" Fina giggled to herself.

"_Putana_" Velia cursed beneath her breath.

"That's no way to address your lady" Fina smirked. "I should quell your insolence with the back of my hand"

"Keep it together you two" Alessia whispered, hoping the disturbance had not been noticed by any of the other guests milling about the courtyard. "We still have to get past the front door"

The three women approached the grand manor house, situated on the very edge of the Moskva River which snaked its way through the centre of the city it offered a beautiful sight to those who lived there. The open courtyard in front of the manor was awash with nobles attending the party and the manors staff attending to their welfare and security. Approaching the main entrance they were swiftly challenged by the guard captain protecting the entrance. "Invitations"

Alessia handed their invitations to the guard, his eyes scanned across the paper with practiced efficiency. Glancing up the guard stared at Alessia with piercing eyes, she began to fear that their cover had already been compromised, the guard suddenly bowed to her. "Your grace" the guard turned to Fina. "Countess Alexia Satine of England I presume?"

"That is correct" Fina replied.

The Russian soldier finally turned his attention to Velia idly lingering in the shadow of her two glamorous companions. "And what of her?" the guard indicated Velia with a wave of his hand.

"She's our attendant" Fina thought on her feet, delivering a swift reply.

"I am afraid the invitation is for you alone" the guard said.

Alessia, swiftly falling into the role of a distraught noble woman, challenged the guard. "Surely you do not expect me to attend a party without my girl in tow?"

"I can assure you that the manor has a full staff who will attend to your every need"

"But surely-" Alessia prepared to protest.

"I am sorry my lady, no exceptions" the guard said bluntly, clearly resisting the urge to respond in a more forceful manner.

It was clear that this was a fruitless endeavour. "As you wish, please allow me a moment to make arrangements with my maid"

The three women stepped aside, out of earshot of the guard, to discuss their next move. "So what do we do now?" Velia asked.

"Well, we're still going in through the front door; you'll just have to find another way"

"Good luck" Alessia placed her lips to Velia's ear. "We will meet you inside"

With their goodbyes said Alessia and Fina swiftly returned back towards the party.

Velia stood in the middle of the bustling square, her head lowered and her fingers intertwined in silent contemplation, an invisible enigma to the outside world. "_Master of Assassins_" she whispered beneath her breath. "_We work from the shadows to serve the light. May my feet be swift, my hands steady and my mind clear of doubt. Nothing is true, everything is permitted_"

When Alessia finally dared to glance back over her shoulder she could not see Velia, no doubt she had already melted seamlessly into the surrounding crowds. "That's my girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Party

Finally the two party guests entered the warm interior of the grand manor houses open ballroom, the high ceiling illuminated by several extravagant chandeliers showering golden light down on them from high above.

Stepping out into the main hall the event appeared to already be in full swing with couples dancing in the centre of the ballroom to the harmony of the band playing music from the raised stage in the far corner of the ballroom. The melody wafted across the room and the atmosphere was so thick with life and excitement that you almost felt you could become swept up in the flow of the occasion. It took all of Alessia's will and concentration to ensure that both she and Fina remained sober to the affair.

"We need to find a way up to the Counts office" Alessia said.

"Well we can get to the upper floors via those stairs" Fina indicated the large staircase rising up the left-hand side of the ballroom. "But first we've got to get past the guards" they both noticed the four heavily armed soldiers standing at the foot of the staircase. "And then once we're up there we're going to need a key"

Alessia unconsciously began to ponder on their precise course of action, the vast arsenal of the Assassins allowing for strategies ranging from bribery, distraction or simple assassination, she began to envision everything around her as a pathway to dispatching her objective. She saw the guest she could insult to start a commotion, she saw the servant she could bribe to create a distraction, she saw the wine she could taint, she saw the guard she could seduce, she saw the stage she could sabotage. Before that though, they needed to gather more information and resources whilst their cover remained intact.

"So what so we do now?" Fina asked.

"I don't know" Alessia replied. "Just mingle"

Fina shook her head, exasperated. "Ok. I'll deal with the guards, you go find the guy with the key and lift it off of him" Fina said with surprising authority.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Seduce him" Fina playfully clasped her hands around Alessia's waist. "In that dress no warm blooded creature on earth may resist you" Before Alessia could vocalise her objections Fina released her hold and swiftly disappeared into the sea of mingling party guests, leaving her companion to her task. Lost in a sea of dancing couples all that Alessia could think to do was to idly sway to the tune of the music, hoping that she might be able to spot her target amongst-

"Mi lady" a voice roused Alessia from her stasis, she snapped around with the full intention of striking out any aggressors most vulnerable pressure points in an effort to disable them without drawing the attention of the other party guests while she made her escape and assimilate back into the crowd. The gaze which met her was one of a tall young man with locks of flowing dark brown hair cascading down the back of his neck, precisely the image of the heroes drawn from one of the dozens of fantasy tales her mother had cooed her to sleep with as a child. Although he may emerge to merely be just another young nobleman looking to attract a pretty girl at a party Alessia would remain on her guard, not all soldiers wear a uniform and not all Templars bear a cross. "Forgive me if I startled you. Though I must confess you are a most fine and regal young lady, I could not resist approaching you" the man bowed formally, holding out his hand for taking. "May I humbly request the honour of a dance?"

Alessia forced a smile to her lips. "It would be my pleasure" accepting his offered hand the handsome young man leads her towards the centre of the ballroom. This unexpected occurrence could work to her advantage; it would prove far easier to survey the room from the centre of the dance floor rather than lingering silently in the corner.

As the band prepared their instruments the new couple took their first stances side by side in anticipation of the Allemande dance. Although she had not indulged in ballroom dancing since she was a girl her sword forms maintained a certain grace and elegance which were very dance like in their movements. She hoped that she could simply follow in her partners lead and adapt.

The band began to play their tune, the two figures stood side by side, the man holding Alessia's left hand in his. Bowing to they each turned to face each other, their feet constantly skipping from side to side as they moved. Alessia twirled herself beneath her partners' outstretched arm until she once more came around to face him. Her partner mimicked her action with practiced form and grace, leading his partner into another turn, their feet never silent on the floor. As Alessia finished her turn she found herself once again facing the man, they each held out their crossed arms in front of them. Alessia entered another full turn and allowed her companion to do the same. As her partner returned full circle whilst one set of shared hands was held aloft above their heads the second pair met behind their backs as their feet continued to skip from side to side in time to the graceful music. Alessia felt the memories of her childhood dance lessons returning to her, and with it her confidence in her abilities began to flourish.

"Rarely have I witnessed someone move with such grace and elegance" the man complimented her. The two dancers were swiftly led into another set of twirls, first Alessia and then her male counterpart.

Emerging from the turn their arms crossed over in front of them, the two of them skipping from side to side as they stared into each other's gaze, Alessia could already feel a smile sneaking onto her lips. "Why thank you sir, you are rather light on your feet yourself"

Once more the two each entered a slow twirl, the men taking the lead before Alessia followed. Before she could finish her turn she found herself back to back with her partner, the fingers of each set of hands intertwined at their sides. They each swiftly turned, the bonds between their fingers never breaking as they turned to face each other. Alessia entered a final turn and swiftly found herself staring once more into the eyes of her gentleman, his arm wrapped around her back and their bodies clasped together in a warm embrace.

"Your kind words flatter me" the man replied. "Although you appear to have me at a disadvantage, may I inquire as to your name?"

"Why, surely a lady should be allowed a certain 'mystique'" Alessia giggled.

"As you wish" however the man appeared unsatisfied with the vagueness of the answer. "However, since I am well acquainted with the rest of my guests" _Guests?_ "May I presume that you are Duchess Natalya Blithe, of the western province?"

Alessia feigned surprise. "Why how clever of you, Count Raum, because that is my name Duchess Natalie" Raum and Alessia finally stepped apart, the entire room erupting in a flurry of contained applause.

"Natalya" Raum repeated the name.

"Natal-ya" Alessia was careful to emphasise her correction, hoping to conceal her slip up, once again her heart raced in her chest at the very prospect that such a minor slip up could compromise their entire operation.

'_The very man who holds the key has just thrown himself within arm's reach, now i just have to take it from him..._'

"Forgive my boldness, Duchess, but it has been so long since i have been free to travel to the reaches of our fine nation" Raum stepped closer to his partner. "Perhaps you could regal me with tales of your province?"

'_Yeah, I'm sure you would like to know all about my provinces you-'_

"Why, surely your guests require your attention" Alessia was careful to keep the poison from her lips. "You would not wish to appear the ungracious host"

Raums lips curled into a devious smile at the very thought. "Yes, my guests. They are merely sheep, here to gawk at the splendour I lay before them" Raum held his arms aloft, ensuring that his voice was raised just enough that some of his closer guests may overhear his bold statement. "I answer to no man"

"That as it may, perhaps you would wish for us to meet later, the anticipation of the act makes it all the sweeter, and i would not wish you to neglect your lovely wife" Alessia indicated the Countess lingering on the very edge of the dance hall, the counts young trophy bride clearly oblivious to her husband's true intentions towards this encounter. "I have always been a great admirer of the Countess. But have i stolen the key to your heart, perhaps?"

"You cannot steal that which i give willingly" Raum held her chin in his finger tips. "Until tonight my little dove" Raum leant forward to place his lips to Alessia's cheek, but whilst his lips placed a gentle caress upon her fair skin his wandering hands slowly began to descend beyond further than just her waistline. Alessia's nimble fingers allowed her to lift the key before his fingers had the chance to delve any further.

"Until tonight" Alessia stepped away with the graceful elegance of a dancer being carried on angels wings, her body unwilling to reveal the burning anger growing within her as she walked away knowing full well how the Count continued to watch her with ravenous eyes. _Bastardo._

Finally free of the Counts adventurous hands she went in search of her companion in the hopes of putting the rather unpleasant experience behind her and simply continuing with the assignment. Alessia found Fina standing at the edge of the floor, observing the dancing couples as she idly swayed to the music as if lost in a dream. "I got the key, let's go" Alessia declared as she stepped beside Fina.

"Whats got you?" Fina asked with her usual upbeat tone.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alessia refused flatly, eager to simply move on with the task at hand.

"You sure you don't want to spend a bit more time dancing with the Count?" Fina asked, a trickster's smile forming across her lips. "It looks as though he was enjoying your company at least"

"I'd rather throw myself in the Moskva river" despite her usually reticent composure Fina suspected that her companion was entirely serious. "I think I might just after that, help to get the smell out of my dress"

"Shame really"" Fina continued. "I thought the two of you went very well together"

"He was rather charming" Alessia admitted. "Right up until he tried to fondle my arse" Alessia swiftly reverted back into her role as leader. "Now what are we doing about the guards?"

"Already dealt with" Fina indicated the staircase leading up into the higher floors of the manor house. "I managed to convince some of the party 'entertainers'. It seems that no man can resist the allure of a young woman.

"Come on then" Alessia said. "Let's go find the Counts office"

Having left the ever growing party at their heels, with only a vague memory of the music humming in their ears, they began their search for the master's private quarters.

"This place is an absolute maze" Fina and Alessia continued to walk carefully through the deafly silent halls in search of their target. "How do they ever find anything around here?"

"We need to be careful, there may be guards patrolling these hallways" Alessia remained the voice of caution.

"They'll all be busy downstairs looking after the guests" while Fina remained the voice of action.

"We need to exercise caution-"

"You're losing your nerve" Fina turned on her heel to face Alessia, eagerly stepping backwards down the corridor, attempting to goad her companion into pursuing. "Come on, we're on a roll"

"_Stop right there!_" Fina froze in her step as she heard the voice, she felt the burning gaze of another searing into the back of her head. Fina turned to face a man dressed in the fine military attire of the Counts personal detachment. "What are you doing here?" the guard asked, remaining seemingly oblivious to Alessia lingering just around the corner of the corridor, ready to strike at his most vulnerable pressure points the moment he dared to lay a single unwanted hand on her companion.

"_Figilo di putanta_" Alessia cursed beneath her breath. If their identity was compromised now-

"This floor is restricted to guests" the guard said sternly.

Fina was swift to don the guise of an inebriated party guest. "Oh, I'm sorry" Fina began to stumbling uncertainly towards the guard. "I was just looking for-" Fina stumbled over the hem of her dress, the guard reaching out to catch her in midflight, bring her into his arms. "Oh, thank you" Fina smiled up at the guard with a coy smile. Helping pull the girl to her feet the chivalrous guard suddenly found himself pressed against the side of the corridor by the seemingly helpless girl. "You saved me, why what big strong arms you have" Fina caressed the soldier's bicep beneath his uniform, testing the very limits of her fluency of the Russian language.

"You are welcome miss" the guard stood himself to full height, placing his hands to her shoulders to gently but firmly draw her away. "But you cannot remain here, I must return you downstairs"

"Of course, but if you must" Fina placed her hands to the soldiers chest. "At least allow me to show my gratitude for catching me" Finas mischievous fingers descended down the soldiers' front, Alessia began to fear that Fina actually intended to carry that which she had implied but before the guard could react a short blade suddenly emerged in Fina's hand and was swiftly plunged into his stomach, left exposed between the plates of his armour. The guard felt the paralysing shock of the trauma rush over him so rapidly that he had little opportunity even to draw a final gasping breath, instead simply falling to his knees with a muted whimper before collapsing to the floor at his killers' feet.

Alessia ran out around the corner to find her companion standing over the body of the murdered guard, the bloodied knife still clutched in her hand leading Alessia to speculate as to precisely where on her rather impractical attire she had been concealing it all this time. Even though they had been trained and had killed countless times on previous assignments the aftermath became no less upsetting. Alessia knelt over the lukewarm corpse, seeking any lingering signs of life, finding the body to be lifeless and limp.

A sharp knock emanated from across the corridor causing the two women to almost leap from their skins at the thought that some malevolent spirit had reanimated the body in search of some chance at vengeance against those who had wronged him. The two soon realized that the regular tapping sound was emanating from the window dominating the outer wall a few metres further down the length of the corridor. Fina approached the window, prizing open the lock the large window flew open with a flurry of fresh snow flakes.

A figure suddenly emerged on the other side of the window, a vagueness of something rolled over the edge of the windowsill to flop onto the carpeted floor lining the corridor. The mass of drenched snow white fabric emerged to be the last member of their group, Velia Zacria, the young woman gasping for breaths and shaking from the intense winter cold, the thin material offering little protection against the full harshness of Russia's winter.

"What happened to you?" Fina asked.

"I just..." Velia panted through shaking lips. "I just cli... climbed up the side of a building... to get here" in anticipation of their first plan failing Velia had taken it upon herself to stash a cache of her weapons and armour nearby, allowing her to swiftly re-assimilate into her role as an Assassin in preparation for infiltrating the manor through less conventional means.

"Good, you're just in time" Alessia spoke up to her companion. "Help us hide this guy"

"Did you not just hear the part..." Velia gasped. "...about climbing a building!"

They could not leave the body here, if he were to be discovered by another patrol the guards would be on high alert and begin actively searching for them, making their task that much more complicated. Remaining seamlessly oblivious, or simply unsympathetic to her friends' condition, Alessia disappeared down the corridor in search of a place to conceal the body, leaving her two accomplices to deal with the body themselves. Fina and Velia took hold of either end of the body, lifting him between them and swiftly following in the wake of their leader. Alessia worked her way down the length of the corridor, testing each door in search of somewhere to hide the corpse. "Shame there aren't any hay bales around here" Fina giggled to herself.

"Bring him in here" Alessia indicated an open door with a wave of her arms. Velia and Fina dragged the body into the room after Alessia. "Put him in here" Velia and Fina bundled the body into the armoire hoping that would be sufficient to conceal their act until they were free of the manor, it would certainly prove a surprise for the servant tasked with cleaning the room the next morning.

Finally the group were allowed a small moment of silence before the weight of their next task collapsed heavily upon their shoulders. As they glanced around the room it suddenly dawned upon them that they had inadvertently stumbled into the private quarters of the very man whose manor they were currently infiltrating.

"So this is the Counts bedroom" Fina began to pace idly around the room, memorising every aspect as though the faintest detail could prove crucial later on. "Nice digs" Fina suddenly took a keen interest in the Counts personal belongings, specifically the contents of his drawers, chests and any other potential hiding place she spontaneously decided to rummage through on a whim.

"What are you doing?" Alessia asked upon observing the bizarre behaviour. "We're in the Counts bedroom"

"Exactly" Fina did not glance up or falter in her eager search. "Where else do you think he would be hiding his secrets?"

"Well I don't see anything" Velia commented.

"Maybe they have some secret passages?" Fina walked over to the side of the room, pressing her ear to the surface of the wall listening for any lingering signs of concealed passages or false divider which may hold the way to the Templars secrets. Fina tapped her knuckles against the surface of the wall. "Where are you?"

"What do you think that you'll find?" Alessia asked.

"I don't know, maybe some kind of secret passage or vault filled to the brim with Templar secrets"

"And you think you can find it just by tapping the walls?" Alessia returned to her role as the voice of sanity.

"Either that or some kind of secret password" Fina suggested.

"What like 'Great Father of Understanding', 'The Templar Knights', 'Order of the Templar', 'Open sesame'?" Alessia joked.

"Are you two serious?" Velia interjected.

"We should fully investigate every potential lead before dismissing it" Fina continued her search through the Counts lavish quarters.

"We don't have time to be doing all of this" Velia said, throwing up her arms in dismay. "We need to get out of here before we are discov-" Velia's dramatic arm movements swiftly proved her undoing as her hand collided with a bust of the Count himself, the unsettled piece of artwork falling to the floor and shattering in a flurry of broken fragments on the floor.

Each of them reacted on instinct, reaching for their preferred weapon of choice Velia drew her Crossbow from her back; Fina retrieved another of the short blades she had concealed within her voluptuous dress while Alessia returned to using her bare fists for a lack of a better weapon at hand. The room lay deafly silent, each Assassin lingering in a perpetual state of readiness in anticipation of a flood of guards charging to investigate the disturbance. But when such a threat failed to emerge they each felt the tentative relief necessary to lower their chosen armaments to their sides. They each remained there until a sudden rumble put the three of them back on edge, swiftly returning to their fighting stances in anticipation of a threat finally daring to emerge to face them.

A plate from beneath where the bust had sat atop the pedestal suddenly emerged with a metallic clunk, followed by the metallic rumble of the moving components of some hidden mechanism. The very room itself began to quake until a section of the wall disappeared into the floor to uncover a hither too unknown chamber concealed behind it.

Approaching with wary caution the three assassins peered into the unveiled room, discovering it to be a small office filled with an assortment of files, papers and well worn artefacts originating from cultures across the world, there was little doubt lingering in their minds that this was what they had been searching for. Finding the small space exceptionally cramped they each gathered their best respective finds and brought them out into the counts chambers, laying them out on the large bed they began riffling through the documents and papers.

"What are we looking for?" Velia asked.

"Anything which proves a Templar conspiracy within the city" Alessia replied, not faltering in her search.

"What, you expect we'll just happen to come across the file marked 'Evil _Templar Plans. Keep it under your hat, no Assassins allowed!_'" Velia asked.

"No" Alessia replied sternly. "Just look for anything which proves the Templars are here in the city" the truth was that upon giving her the assignment Master Auditore had been characteristically vague in precisely what form their objective would take, saying only that she would recognize it when she saw it.

"This might be useful" Fina held up a folder of papers from the file, quickly rifling through it to review its contents. "Oh, wait. It's just records of payments made to suppress the illegitimate child of the count and a serving girl, hardly a citywide conspiracy"

"However this may be" Velia held up another file, this one emblazoned with the bladed cross of the Templar Order. Alessia accepted the offered file, opening the file her eyes scanned across the content of the papers.

"This is what we are looking for" Alessia returned the document to Velia, securing it in a pouch at her belt. "Come on, let's get out of-"

"Assassins!" a booming voice emanated from across the room, drawing the attention of the three women to see the Count himself with Rapier in hand, a personal retinue of three guards at his back and certainly more being rallied across the manor. With Velia dressed as she was there was no opportunity to bluff their way out as drunken party guests and with only one of the three of them prepared for conflict they would likely have little opportunity in a direct confrontation, this would require some rather abstract thinking.

"Time to vanish" Velia called out; they each knew the plan, the specific phrases ingrained within their minds through months of rigorous training. In a single flourish Velia drew the orb from her belt and smashed it at her feet, the small device erupting in a cloud of black smoke. Concealed beneath the thick film of smoke the three assassins moved like phantom entities, moving swiftly across the room they flung open the grand windows and clambered out onto the cold ledge one by one. However their bold strategy had one significant failing, opening the window allowed the fog of the smoke bomb to clear far quicker than was necessary for them to make good of their escape.

Alessia placed her foot on the edge of the windowsill, ready to make her final graceful leap to freedom. The resonating click of metal striking metal, she froze on the cusp of her leap, forcing herself to suppress her own momentum as it continued to draw her out towards the empty void beyond. She recognised that distinctive sound instantly. "Nice pistol" Alessia remarked, turning slowly with her hands held empty to avoid provoking the Count into unnecessarily violent action. "Did one of your people steal it off an Assassin?"

The Count smiled coldly. "Do you truly believe the Order does not have engineers capable of technological marvels far above that of your fool Di Vinci?"

Alessia had to admit that whilst the weapon bore many close similarities in its construction the markings and material used clearly declared it as not one of Leonardo Di Vinci's creations, perhaps there lied some grain of truth in the counts words. Regardless of its origins Alessia knew that at this range neither the Counts aim nor the material of her dress would prove much of an effective defence if he chose to fire.

"Looks like you'll have to miss out on that dance with the nimble Duchess Natalya" Alessia sat down on the edge of the windowsill, staring back at Raum with fiery defiance in her eyes in the face of ultimate danger.

"You don't imagine I was serious" Raum fought to contain his sudden flurry of laughter, although wavering he kept the pistol centred on her chest. "I recognised you for who you were the moment I laid my eyes upon you. You do not even carry yourself as a proper Russian lady"

"_And she said 'we' couldn't act like proper ladies_" Alessia could hear Fina's whispers from just outside the window, her two companions likely still clinging to the side of the building just outside window.

"It is a true tragedy to have to kill something so beautiful" Raum admitted. "You could have been a fine prize for any man"

"Aww, don't go all weepy on me now" Alessia cooed softly.

Raums lips curled into a sinister sneer. "Russian noblemen do not weep, swift vengeance is more our forte" Raums grip tightened around his pistol. "Any final words?"

Alessia closed her eyes in the face of the outstretched pistol. "Oh that i had wings of an angel" Alessia whispered beneath her breath, seemingly oblivious to the perilous danger of her current situation. "I would fly away and be at rest"

Raum squeezed the trigger, the weapon discharging in a flurry of smoke and fire. Anticipating the action Alessia leant herself to backwards and allowed her weight to carry her over the cusp of the precipice, feeling the soft kiss of the pressure wave as the bullet passed mere inches from her head. Embracing her momentum she allowed herself to fall backwards into the empty void with calm serenity, feeling the cold breeze wafting past her as she glided in a free fall through the air.

The Counts guards ran forward to peer over the edge of the window, finding only the subtle ripples across the surface of the Moskva River below as any indication of the woman's fate. The Count himself, still holding his pistol at arm's length, allowed the weapon to return to its holster at his belt, turning to walk silently out of the room. He did not need to witness the corpse to gain some form of closure, if she was dead then all his problems had ceased. If by some miracle she yet lived there was little that could be done to save her now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Escape from the City

A head thrust up to break the surface of the river with a crashing shower of displaced water droplets. Alessia gasped a harried breath past her lips, the cold air flooding her lungs and swiftly being coughed up with water as she desperately tried to clear her throat. Struggling through the frozen water she clawed her way up the frozen riverbank, the cold wind washing over the river chilling her to her bones the instant she left the water. The intensity of their training regime and their natural resolve allowed assassins to survive conditions that would kill other men, but even that may be capable of sparing her now. She held no illusions that the Count truly thought her dead, no doubt he would swiftly have his dogs hunting after both her and Velia and Fina. Without knowing who held the documents he could ill afford to allow any of them to escape the city alive. Without her equipment or the assistance of the Brotherhood Alessia knew she would prove the easiest target, she would have to disappear quickly if she was to have any hope of seeing the sun rise in the morning.

Summoning her resolve in the face of almost certain death Alessia dragged herself to her feet, drawing another chilling gulp of air in her lungs to support her she began drudging her way up the muddy riverbank towards the cityscape emerging above the high crest. She emerged over peak of the hill to find herself at the edge of the Courtyard before the Counts manor, the open space a bustle with those dismayed party guests who had swiftly been dismissed by their eccentric host upon the discovery of the freshly deceased guard concealed within the counts personal chambers. Now cast out into the cold the guests were busily ambling around in the courtyard waiting for their personal carriages to take them home. Alessia thought that if she could get close enough to one of the carriages as it departed she could either slip away with the servants or perhaps hide beneath the coach until-

The Count emerged in the entryway to the manor at the top of the stairs, the golden light from within the manor cascading down the steps to illuminate the retinue of a dozen guards at his back. "She is here somewhere, find her!" he ordered his men forward with the raised tip of his drawn sword, the loyal guards quickly dispersing into the crowd in search of their target. Alessia swiftly assimilated into the crowd in an effort to conceal herself from the roaming guards searching for her, with no weapon in hand discretion and stealth were her only protection.

There was still no sign of Velia or Fina. Assuming that they had safely made it off of the Manors exterior they could have been captured, they may be watching from the shadows or simply abandoned her in order to ensure the information was safely taken out of the city beneath the cover of the chaos they had already instigated. Grand Master Ezio would have expected nothing less of his apprentices. Every Assassin was expected to sacrifice their lives without hesitation to preserve the Brotherhood; such was the third tenant of the Assassins Creed.

Alessia knew she would not be able to conceal herself among the aristocracy of Russian society for long. Although she may have entered the engagement under the guise of a Russian duchess with her makeup washed off and her dress soiled from the river she would likely fare far better posing as a serving girl than the master of an entire winter province. On top of that her dripping wet dress, on top of exposing her to the risk of hypothermia, may as well have been drenched in blood for all the help it offered in blending into the crowd-

"There she is!" a voice rose above the gentle murmur of the crowd. Alessia's disguise dissipated in an instant, the crowd parted all around her as though bowing to an approaching monarch, leaving her exposed and bare to an unforgiving world which surrounded her. Alessia was struck frozen by fear, unable to run, nowhere to hide, nowhere-

"_Nowhere to run now little girl_" the familiar voice stunned her into silence. Emerging from the crowd stepped the very man himself, Count Raum, escorted by two of his personal guard. A sinister smile played across the nobles lips, confident in his fantasy that there was no way for his pretty to escape again. "And this time" Raum raised his pistol. "I promise I won't miss"

Alessia closed her eyes; if she was to die by his hand she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing the fear in her eyes. She was prepared to face her death, which never came.

"_There he is_" a man's voice announced.

"_You're under arrest_" another man declared.

"_What are you doing, unhand me whelp!_" Raums protested.

"Do you know who I am?" Raum yanked his arm free of the grasp of the guard who held it. "I am Count Raum I, a nobleman of this city and-"

The Guard Captain stepped forward, seemingly unimpressed by his no doubt lofty title. "Then, Count Raum, by order of the city of the city of Moscow you are to be placed under arrest for the murder of Duchess Natalya Blithe"

"What madness is this?" the Count snapped sharply, pulling his other arm free of the grasp of the soldier who held it so that he could storm forward and stand toe to toe with the Guard Captain. "I am a Count of this city and i will not stand for these baseless accusations"

"A witness saw you cast the Duchess from the window of your personal quarters" the Captain remarked. "I would hardly call such a claim baseless"

Count Raum merely laughed to himself at the sheer absurdity of the situation. "You pathetic fool. That trolop is not who she claims. She is no noble, she is a street trash thief come to steal my property right out from under me. Is a man not entitled to defend his honour?"

The Guard Captain refused to falter. "That as it may my orders still stand, and I will ask you again to surrender yourself to my custody for the charge of murder of the Duchess" the Captain ordered his men forward. "Guards, restrain him"

But Raum refused to surrender. "This is outrageous. I did not kill the deceptive whore she is right-" Raum snapped around sharply, leading with an accusing finger to point into thin air. It seemed his prey had vanished swiftly and without a trace.

It seems fate had a twisted sense of humour. In her desperate bid to escape imminent execution it seemed that all she had done was delay the inevitable. Once more the young apprentice Alessia found herself staring down the barrel of a gun, her life about to be consumed in a single flash of black powder. She closed her eyes and prepared herself to accept the seeming inevitability of her fate.

"_That's him, that's the murderer!_" Alessia heard a voice rise above the murmur of the crowd.

"_There he is_" a male voice called out.

"_You're under arrest_"

Alessia dared to open her eyes, dumbstruck by the sight which greeted her as her eyes finally readjusted to the dim light. The man who had moments ago held her life in the barrel of a gun suddenly found himself surrounded by a squad of guards fighting to constrain the rebellious Count. These soldiers were unlike his own, instead of bearing the counts personal standard their uniforms were emblazoned with the double headed eagle, the mark of the city of Moscow itself.

While her mind screamed for her to run, hide, escape, her body was overcome with a sense of relief and confusion which kept her feet firmly planted to the floor. She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "_Come with me_" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. Before she could respond Alessia felt herself suddenly being dragged into the shadows by a figure dressed in a thick black cloak. The two of them swiftly made their departure from the courtyard, the guards clearly too engrossed by the ensuing chaos to bother challenging a waif and someone beggar girl in cloak.

"_Are you ok?_" the familiar voice asked from beneath the hood.

Alessia tried to ask. "Who are-?"

"_What, you don't even recognise us, some thank you_" another figure in the same black cloak emerged at her side. "_I guess that means we're doing our job properly_"

"_I think she was right though_" the other person admitted, a glint of a smile emerging beneath the shadows. "_The smell of her dress certainly has improved_"


End file.
